


Mr and Mr Andor-Rook

by bodhirookandor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookandor/pseuds/bodhirookandor
Summary: Or when Cassian Andor finds himself fake engaged to the guy he may or may not have been in love with for years.Alternative Title: Cassian Andor is dramatic, but only for one person.





	Mr and Mr Andor-Rook

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my good friend Bren! I've literally never written a fake/pretend marriage au before so bare with me. I hope you guys enjoy it though!

Cassian appreciates a lot of things. He appreciates the moment when the sun hovers just above the horizon, turning the sky a beautiful array of blues, purples and pinks. He appreciates silence, the quiet moment between individuals who don’t need to fill every moment with incessant chatter. He appreciates his friends: Kes and Shara and Kay, no matter how much they annoy him sometimes.  
  
He appreciates Bodhi a lot. The way he smiles, instantly lighting up the room, the way he laughs with reckless abandon, free and open in a way that Cassian sometimes wishes he was. The way he talks, open and honest, fiery and resolute. He appreciates him in ways he can never fathom. He’s his friend, close to him in ways that the others aren’t. Maybe that’s why he says what he says when Bodhi comes running up to him, eyes blown wide with panic.  
Cassian would do anything for his friends. And that’s what Bodhi is, a friend.  
  
Right?  
  
Right.  
  
“Of course I’ll help,” he says, voice soft, if only to soothe the tidal wave of anxiety that swirls behind brown eyes. “What do you need me to do?”  
Bodhi blinks once and swallows, as though he’s not sure he’s heard correctly, as though he’d been sure Cassian would have rejected him outright. Cassian’s only mildly offended.  
  
“I, you’re sure? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do and besides I really wouldn’t be offended if you just told me to fuck off, I mean who even asks-” Cassian grabs Bodhi’s hands before they can begin to tug on his hair and holds them in his grasp, ignoring how warm and nice they feel.  
  
“Bodhi,” he whispers, “I said I’d help.” Bodhi looks at him, eyes boring into his own, as though looking for something within their depths. Cassian can’t say how long they stood like that; too long and too short, an eternity wrapped around a millisecond, and Cassian half wonders if it’d be okay to caress Bodhi’s cheek.  
  
Bodhi blinks and takes a step back, hands sliding out of his own. Cassian doesn’t acknowledge how cold he feels, doesn’t acknowledge the irrational urge to hold onto Bodhi’s hand.  
  
They’re just _friends_.  
  
“Okay I just,” Bodhi exhales, nervous energy coursing through him like an electric current, “My grandfather, he’s uh.” Bodhi bites his lower lip, and swallows, “he’s coming over the weekend, which isn’t that big of a deal all by itself except this time he’s-”

“Bodhi,” Cassian whispers, a touch alarmed, “breathe.” He place a hand on the other man’s shoulder and watches as he slowly calms down.

“And,” Bodhi continues, fingers tapping the inside of his wrist, “he wanted to see the guy that’s apparently captured my attention.” Bodhi holds up a ring then, smile wobbly, and continues, “He’s coming over this weekend and I-well-I didn’t have the heart to tell him that it wasn’t an engagement ring and you’re the first guy that came to mind.” Bodhi laughs again, hand rubbing the back of his head in distress. Cassian is almost tempted to grab onto it again but he refrains.  
  
“So it’s just for the weekend?”  
  
“Yeah, the whole family’s coming over, Asha graduated last week and we’re throwing her a party. Momma and Asha already know the deal, and they love you so I figured…” Bodhi trails off, eyes flickering down at the ground and back up again at Cassian. It’s silent and Cassian doesn’t know what he should say, doesn’t know what he can say. Bodhi grows even more nervous as the silence stretches around them, fingers fluttering along the buttons of his shirts.  
  
Cassian’s almost tempted to walk towards him and place a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder but finds he can’t move. Fear? Apprehension? Excitement? Holds him in place and Cassian waits for the words he’s always wanted to hear, but has never acknowledged.  
  
_They’re just friends._  
  
“So, Cassian Andor, would you do me the honor of being my lovely fake husband to be?” Bodhi holds up a ring, identical and just as beautiful as his own and Cassian feels as though the air of the entire apartment has been sucked out. Words fail him and even though logically Cassian knows this is for pretend, that none of this means much of anything, he can’t help the small flutter in his stomach.  
  
“The honor,” he breathes, looking deep into beautiful brown eyes, “is all mine.” Their eyes stay locked as Bodhi slides the ring onto Cassian’s finger.  
  
“Thank you,” Bodhi whispers, never moving away, hand still holding his own. There aren’t any words to describe how Cassian’s feeling so he says nothing. He looks down at their hands, taking in the ring on his finger and a small smile plays on his lips.  
  
“So,” he asks, looking up to see Bodhi’s smile, “do I get your last name? Or do you get mine?” Bodhi’s smile grows into a grin and Cassian feels his lips curl in reply.  
  
“I like the name Bodhi Andor-Rook. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” Bodhi asks, casually interlocking their fingers. Cassian can feel his mouth go dry.  
  
Shit.

* * *

Kes finds Cassian lying on the floor, head tilted up to the ceiling, and listening to music. Cassian watches from the corner of his eye as Kes slowly makes his way over and lays down next to him.

“So what happened with Bodhi, this time?” Kes asks, staring at the ceiling.  
  
“What makes you think something happened with Bodhi?”  
  
“Oh come on, you don’t listen to Whitney’s Greatest Hits for just _anybody_.” Kes says, rolling his eyes and turning to look at his best friend. “What happened?”  
  
“I’m engaged.” Cassian stifles a laugh at Kes’ choked off gasp and flailing beside him.  
  
“You’re married? What? But, the other day you were just moping-”  
  
“Andors don’t _mope_.”  
  
“About how you and Bodhi weren’t together and now you’re engaged?” Kes’ voice rises in pitch and Cassian sits up, momentarily concerned about his friend’s safety.  
  
“Okay, okay calm down. Listen, Bodhi needed someone to be his fake fiancé for the weekend and he asked me to do it. I said yes.” Cassian plays with the ring on his finger, ignoring the butterflies that flutter in his stomach at the knowledge, and casually sidestepping how right the ring feels on his finger.  
  
He and Bodhi are just friends. This is what friends do for one another. It’s normal. 

 _How many times can he say that before he starts to believe it?_  
  
“Cassy…Are you sure you’re up for this?” Kes asks, unnaturally solemn. Cassian looks up and takes in the way the other man’s eyes glow with worry and swallows.  
  
“Yeah Kes, I mean why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Because you’ve loved Bodhi longer than I can even remember maybe?” Kes says, sitting up and facing Cassian fully. “And now you’re going to pretend be his husband to be? You don’t think that could be a little difficult?”  
  
“Kes, I don’t _love_ -”  
  
“Yeah you do.”  
  
“And even if I did, I’m a big kid and I can handle it. Besides, I already gave him my word.” Cassian says, glancing away and then back at his friend, “it’s just for the weekend.” He ignores the part of him that whispers the fact that he’d be okay if it’d be longer, ignores the bit of him that feels as though he’s floating. They’re just friends. They have to be.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” he says, even though a part of him really feels like he won’t be.

* * *

“And all you have to do is act like yourself, they love you,” Bodhi’s been babbling the entire drive down to his mother’s house, words flowing out of his mouth in a constant stream. Cassian has no idea what they’d been talking about. He’d been distracted by the way Bodhi’s hair gleamed in the sunlight, twinkling and bright as though stardust had been woven into each individual strand. Bodhi tilts his head, exposing his neck to the warm glow of the sun and Cassian swallows.    
  
“And then I’ll take you to my room and have my way with you after.” Bodhi says, and Cassian splutters, cheeks turning a deep crimson. Bodhi, the little shit, grins and shakes his head, eyes never straying from the road in front of him.  
  
“Sorry, I just wanted to see whether or not you were paying attention.”  
  
“I always pay attention!” Cassian objects, cheeks feeling as though they were on fire.  
  
“Sure you do,” Bodhi says, rightfully incredulous, turning the car into his mother’s driveway. Cassian rolls his eyes and huffs, cheeks still red, as he turns around and tries not to think about the image Bodhi implanted in his mind.  
  
“When it comes to you, I always pay attention.” He mutters, mouth moving long before his brain can catch up with him. The car is silent and Cassian looks over to see Bodhi staring at him with an intensity he hadn’t yet seen before. His eyes are dark, deep and unfathomable like space and Cassian doesn’t realize how close he is until he can practically count the freckles that line the bridge over Bodhi’s nose. It’s silent, as though they’re wrapped up in a bubble, safe and warm in Bodhi’s car. 

Cassian and Bodhi. Bodhi and Cassian.  
  
Bodhi moves back, laughing somewhat nervously, fingers drumming on the steering wheel as he stares at the front of his home. Cassian slowly moves back, ignoring the pit in his stomach as he resettles into his seat. Neither of them say anything as they unbuckle their seatbelt, both turning to look at the house in front of them.

“This is it,” Bodhi swallows, glancing at him and managing a small smile. Cassian nods, exhaling deeply from his nose. It’s not as though he hadn’t been over to Bodhi’s house before, isn’t as though he’s meeting his family for the first time. Bodhi’s mom knows him, likes him even, and Cassian’s met her enough times to know he’s welcome at the Rook household.

But still. That had been before he’d gotten himself fake engaged to her _son_.

A hand touches his own, slowly unfurling his tightened fists and interlacing their fingers. Cassian looks up and sees Bodhi’s concerned expression, the almost fond (is it fond? Or is it just Bodhi’s kind expression?) smile touching the corner of his lips. 

“Are you okay?” Bodhi whispers, thumb caressing Cassian’s hand in slow circles. Cassian closes his eyes and ignores the flutter in his stomach. Bodhi’s just affectionate with _everyone_. He’s not special. 

“Yeah,” Cassian coughs, clearing his throat and opening his eyes, smiling softly at Bodhi’s still concerned expression, “I’m always okay.” Bodhi nods, but Cassian can tell he’s not completely convinced.

“Let’s go inside,” he whispers, raising Bodhi’s hand and pressing a feather light kiss to the other man’s knuckles without much thought, “my fake fiancé,” he adds, trying to cover up his mistake. Bodhi nods, again, ears and cheeks crimson.

“I mean, if we’re going to be engaged, we need to look the part right?” Cassian says, stepping out of the car and grabbing their luggage and food containers. Bodhi steps up next to him, takes one of the bags from his hand, and makes his way towards the door. Knocking once, Bodhi turns to look at Cassian and smiles just slightly. 

“I always pay attention to you too,” Bodhi whispers, soft and warm like a summer breeze. Cassian hears nothing beyond the steady thump of his heart.

 _I always pay attention, when it comes to you_.

Double Shit.

* * *

“Bodhi!” Bodhi’s mother exclaims the minute she opens the door to see the two of them. She grins, open and honest just like her son, as she ushers them inside her home.

“Come in, come in! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you two. How are my favorite husbands?” She asks, grin slowly widening at the twin blushes that adorn both of their cheeks.

“Mama!” Bodhi hisses, the tips of his ears turning crimson. Naima Rook only laughs (a cackle really) and shakes her head, moving them further into the home, casually taking the food container from their hands and placing it in the kitchen.

“Oh nonsense, Bodhi, I can’t have any fun?” She shakes her head and points them toward the living room, “the others are over there and Bodhi,” her smile softens, turning crooked at the edges, as she says something in Urdu to Bodhi. Humming in reply, Bodhi nods and gestures for Cassian to follow him

“We can meet my grandpa later, he’s resting right now.” Is all Bodhi says, before exhaling deeply. He’s a bucket of nerves and Cassian takes his hand and squeezes once, offering as much support as he possibly can. Bodhi smiles up at him, eyes shining with gratitude. 

They’re greeted by noise as people mill about the living room. Cassian can’t help but let out a low whistle, eyes casually roving over the various people around them.

“Bodhi! Cassian!” A voice exclaims and a familiar body walks over to them. Cassian moves slightly to the right, only narrowly avoiding the crushing hug Asha Rook wraps around Bodhi’s middle. 

“How have the two of you been?” Asha Rook asks, the minute she’s let go of Bodhi. She smiles up at them, warm and bright like a star and Cassian, not for the first time, wonders what it is about the Rook family that made them so radiant. He finds himself smiling back, hand sill holding onto Bodhi.

“We’re good,” they answer simultaneously, still smiling. Asha opens her mouth to say more, eyes twinkling, until they’re interrupted by a third party.

“Bodhi!” A voice says behind them. Cassian feels more than sees, the way Bodhi flinches, tightens his hand around Cassian’s own, and stands up straight, can practically taste the annoyance and faux happiness that oozes out of Bodhi’s frame.

“Nirav, hey” Bodhi says, smile tight and hand increasingly tightening its hold onto Cassian’s hand. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah well, I wasn’t planning to, and then I heard the wonderful news.” Nirav walks over to them, stopping until he’s right in front of Cassian. His eyes flicker up and down Cassian’s frame before dismissing him entirely and Cassian feels a bit of his pride wither and die.

The rest of him is very much annoyed.

“This is the guy that you’re getting engaged to?” Nirav says, and Cassian can absolutely see why Bodhi is not a fan. He grits his teeth, and doesn’t say anything, not entirely sure he wants to start something in the middle of a celebration.

“Of course,” Bodhi answers, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, as if Nirav had been silly for asking such a question. The phrase flows out of his mouth like water, easy and smooth, as though Bodhi could never imagine anything else and Cassian has to swallow down the wave of emotions that hum in his chest.

Bodhi’s hand tightens around Cassian’s again and he turns to see that Bodhi’s looking at him, open and honest and so _warm_  that it makes Cassian’s insides melt.

“Who else would it be?” Bodhi whispers and a part of Cassian really, really wishes those words would be true.

* * *

They mingle around, talking to so many relatives and family friends (that might as well be relatives) that Cassian’s afraid he’d never be able to keep their names straight. It goes on like this for an hour. Two. When Bodhi finally turns around to look at him with a shy smile and fluttery fingers.

“Do you want to meet my grandfather?” Bodhi asks, voice hushed as though not to attract any attention. Cassian nods and rises from his seated position, taking Bodhi’s hand and making their way to back of the house. Bodhi opens the door to the backyard, slipping on some shoes before turning to Cassian.

“He likes it out here, says it keeps him centered,” Bodhi whispers, for what reason, Cassian doesn’t know, but he doesn’t want to break the relative silence so he just nods.

They walk towards the center of the backyard, the only sound the soft murmurings of the pond beside them and the steady tweets of birds above them. Cassian finds himself feeling at peace, cold and warm in equal measure, as he follows Bodhi over to a bench in the middle of the yard. A man sits, head tilted down towards his cane, eyes closed even though his head tilts in their direction as they come closer.

“Bodhi!” The man rasps, even though his eyes remain closed, “come here, how are you!” The man opens his eyes and rises, slow yet confident as he makes his way towards them. Cassian blinks, trying to find similarities between the man in front of him and Bodhi. In fact, he barely looks anything like him, tall where Bodhi is short, round faced to Bodhi’s square jaw and Cassian tilts his head. Cassian lets go of Bodhi’s hand as he steps forward to hug his grandfather. The man asks a question in Urdu and Bodhi blushes.

“Cassian,” Bodhi says, eyes twinkling like firelight, “this is my nana.”

“Nana,” Bodhi whispers, hand slowly curling around Cassian’s, “this is the love of my life, Cassian.” 

Cassian can’t breathe, wonders if he ever could, wonders if time had slowed down enough that he could figure out what to do with himself. He’s in a daze, head resting high above the clouds even as his heart runs laps around his slowly erupting body. 

Bodhi turns ands grins at him, bright and unrivaled like any supernova and Cassian wondered if it’d be too much to hope that some part of this is real.

‘You’re just friends,’ he thinks to himself, the words swirling around his mind like a whirlpool, ‘none of this is real. _Of course, he doesn’t mean it like that.’_

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cassian says, managing to corral his slowly cascading thoughts. Bodhi’s grandfather takes his hand, grips it between his own and smiles, slow and wide like his grandson and Cassian understands.

“I do believe the pleasure is all mine.” He says and Cassian really believes him. 

* * *

They’re called to dinner and Cassian finds himself sitting in between Asha and Bodhi and across from Nirav. The other man smirks at him and Cassian wonders what would happen if he just threw the entire plate of beans at the other man’s face.

Bodhi’s hand rests on his knee and Cassian has no idea what his last thought had been. He turns to look at Bodhi, refusing to acknowledge the way his cheeks warm and sees the other man smile softly in his direction.

‘Breathe,’ his eyes seem to say, commanding and soft in equal measure, ‘just breathe.’ Cassian nods his head slightly.

“So, Cassian,” Nirav begins and Cassian holds onto his patience with iron clad will, “how long have you and Bodhi known each other.” 

“I’d say about seven years.” Cassian answers, nodding his head, “He bumped into me, and accidently dumped tea all over my clothes.” Cassian chuckles, shaking his head as everyone else laughs.

“Interesting,” Nirav says, head titled to the side as he squints at the two of them.

“What’s interesting?”

“Bodhi’s never mentioned you during that time,” Nirav says, shrugging his shoulders. He has the same insufferable smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. The laughter stops as everyone turned to stare incredulously at Nirav. Cassian had to fight to keep the smile on his face. The hand on his knee tightens.

“I told two of the people I cared about and that was enough for me.” Bodhi explains, voice clipped and tone so cold it freezes Cassian’s spine. He turns to look at Bodhi, sees the way his smile never touches his eyes and shivers minutely. No one else speaks for a minute as the tension in the mood mounts.

“Let me repeat myself. I told two of the people I cared about,” Bodhi continues, smile widening even as his eyes remained untouched slabs of ice, “and you, Nirav, do not fall under that category.”

No one speaks after that.

* * *

Dinner is mercifully short and Cassian is glad for it. His body tilts towards the edge of collapse and it’s only Bodhi’s warm arm wrapped around his shoulders that’s keeping him upright. They slowly make their way towards Bodhi’s room and Cassian’s is about ready to fall into bed when Bodhi stops short.

“Shit, I forgot,” Bodhi whispers, staring at the bed in front of them. Correction, the _only_   _bed in the room_  in front of them. Cassian blinks and moves slightly away from Bodhi and grabs a blanket and moves to go to the floor.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bodhi asks, stopping him in tracks.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going to sleep on the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll sleep on the floor. You’re a guest.” Bodhi says, rolling his eyes and gently taking the blanket from Cassian’s hands. Cassian grabs it back, lips pursed.

“I’m not making you sleep on the floor, Bodhi.” He whispers. They stare at each other for a second. Two. Each one of them waiting for the other to cave. 

They stare for a minute. Three. Neither one noticing how close they’ve gotten to the other until their foreheads touch, a slight bump and hands reach out to steady one another. They stare at each other for another minute, sharing body heat and air and wondering when it’d be until time begins to move again.

Bodhi’s the one that steps back, clearing his throat and shaking his head. Cassian doesn’t deny how cold he feels.

“Alright then,” Bodhi breathes, looking at the bed and rubbing the back of his head, “I guess we’re sharing.” 

They get ready for bed, silence wrapped around them like a security blanket. It’s comfortable, a relative ease to their relationship that’s always been there. They settle onto opposite sides of the bed, facing each other in the dark.

“Hey, Bodhi,” Cassian whispers, not wanting to ruin the silence but needing to know just this one thing. “Who the hell is Nirav?” Bodhi chuckles and moves closer, head pillowed by his arms. 

“He grew up with me and his family is really close to mine.” 

“And the two of you were dating?” Bodhi blinks before a smile slides across his face.

“Why? You jealous?”

“No,” Cassian says.

Maybe a little bit.

“We never did get on.” Bodhi says, nodding his head and suppressing a yawn, “he’s a bit of a jackass.” Cassian shakes his head and laughs.

“Yeah, he is.” 

“Not as big of a jackass as Steve though.”

“I swear to god, Bodhi, that was _one time_.” 

Bodhi chuckles quietly in the dark and Cassian had never heard anything more beautiful. He falls asleep to Bodhi’s soft laughs and the warm glow of sharing a space with a man he adores.

(Maybe even loves.)

Something soft and warm presses against his forehead and Cassian smiles in his sleep.

* * *

The sun wakes him, warming his face to a point where Cassian can’t do anything beyond open his eyes. Sighing softly, he presses himself against the warmth wrapped around his chest, resting his head against his pillow and briefly closing his eyes.

He’s so warm and whatever’s next to him breathes softly in his neck.

Eyes snapping open, Cassian looks down to see Bodhi’s slumbering form resting against his own. They’re wrapped around each other, legs tangled together and arms holding onto one another with reckless abandon. Cassian swallows and shifts back slightly to get a better look at Bodhi.

The other man is still asleep, hair mussed and face softened. Light hits the side of Bodhi’s face, causing his skin to shimmer in the early morning sun. He’s beautiful like this, unguarded and safe within Cassian’s arms. Cassian lays there, eyes on nothing but the man in his arms and he wonders what it would be like if any of this would be it for real.

‘You’re just friends’ he thinks, watching as Bodhi burrows himself further into Cassian’s arms, ‘he’d never think of you like this.’

They’re just friends and Cassian tells himself it’s better that way.

* * *

He’s not the only one downstairs early that morning. Naima Rook smiles up at him from a newspaper, glasses perched on her nose. She gets up and hands him a plate of breakfast and coffee and Cassian can do nothing but hum in gratitude. She laughs, shaking her head and settling down in front of him, glasses and newspaper gone.

“So you’ve met my father,” Naima Rook begins, eyes never leaving Cassian’s face as he slowly chews through his food.

“I did,” he says, swallowing.

“You know,” Naima muses, turning her head to look out the window, “Bodhi’s never brought anyone home to meet his grandfather.” Cassian’s face remains neutral even as his heart flips in his chest.

“Oh?”

“I know you love him,” Naima says abruptly, raising an eyebrow at Cassian’s choked off gasp and steadfast denial.

“I know you love him,” she repeats, glaring at him to stop his incessant babbling, “and I know Bodhi loves you.” She stares at him, letting the truth fall from her lips as easily as rain fell from the clouds.

“Listen, I don’t know where you’re getting that infor-”

“It’s easy to tell from the way you look at each other, as though he’s your sun and you’re his moon.” She continues, smile curling on the edge of her lips and voice becoming softer, “I know my son and I know when he’s serious about someone. Trust me, he’s been serious about you for a while now.”

Cassian doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what words would be appropriate in this situation so he stays quiet, eating his breakfast and staring at his steadily cooling coffee.

"What’s with the mood in here?” Bodhi asks, yawning as he enters the kitchen. Smiling softly at his mother, Bodhi grabs some left over breakfast and sits down next to Cassian. 

“I’m going to go and see if your grandfather is awake. Cassian, think about what I’ve said,” Bodhi’s mom calls, as she hurries out of the kitchen. Cassian rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what kind of stunt she’s pulled. 

“What did my mom mean by that?” Bodhi asks, head tilted slightly, eyes still hooded with sleep. Glancing at Bodhi and then back at his plate, Cassian shrugs.

“She just wanted to make sure I was treating you right,” Cassian says, smiling softly in Bodhi’s direction. It’s not _technically_  true, but the intent could have been there, so really he’s not lying.

Nodding, Bodhi finishes up the food and rises, taking both of their plates into the sink and cleaning them. Cassian follows behind shortly after, taking the washed plates, drying them and putting them back where they belonged. The domesticity of it all takes him aback, but Cassian’s nothing if not stubborn.

 _They’re just friends_.

He smiles over at Bodhi, as they finish cleaning up the dishes.

‘You’re just friends,’ he tells himself, putting the last plate away, ‘and really mama Rook doesn’t know how Bodhi feels.’

Cassian wonders how many times he’ll have to repeat this to himself until it stops making his chest hurt.

* * *

 They end up migrating to the living room, where everyone else seems to have congregated. They all look up with smiles, and greetings as the two of them enter, each seat practically packed with people as they refocus on the game in front of them. 

Bodhi tugs on his arm and settles him down on the floor, laughing in delight as everyone erupts with noise the minute a team scores. Cassian laughs along with him, becoming sucked into the game in front of him as the energy in the room practically skyrockets with each call. Cassian wonders when the last it’d been since he’s had fun like this with a family.

He grins, shaking his head and turning to Bodhi only to notice him already staring at him.

“What?” 

“Nothing, it’s just,” Bodhi tilts his head and smiles, slow and wide in a way that makes Cassian’s heart beat faster, “you’re beautiful like this.” He doesn’t seem to realize what he’s said, doesn’t seem to realize what kind of effect the words had on Cassian.

 _I know Bodhi loves you_.

Cassian swallows and tries to refocus on the game but can’t. He sits surrounded by Bodhi’s family (his family now too, they keep repeating) and tries to regain his footing.

_He looks at you like you’re his moon._

Triple Shit.

* * *

The day goes on with more and more people flowing in and out of the house. Cassian can’t remember the number of hands he’s shaken, can’t remember how many times he’s said “thank you,” as they congratulate him on his engagement. He’s still trapped on the events of the morning, mind still replaying the declarations of a mother and Bodhi’s words.

A part of him wishes he could be in his apartment so he can listen to Whitney in peace. Another part wants nothing more than to free fall into Bodhi’s arms and never let go. The rest of him is terrified, trapped behind the knowledge of what rejection will do to their friendship.

Cassian would never want to give up their friendship.

He finds himself out in the garden, needing a minute before he heads back into the house. Alone for a moment, Cassian tries to recenter himself, gain his equilibrium so he can finish being Bodhi’s fake fiancé and go about their lives as friends again.

“Mind if I join you?” A voice to his right says and Cassian turns his head to see Bodhi’s grandfather sitting next to him. Moving over on the bench, Cassian turns to look at the older man next to him, takes in the way he closes his eyes and angles his face towards the sun-an action Cassian’s often seen by Bodhi.

“I want to thank you,” Bodhi’s grandfather says, facing him, “Bodhi’s a good kid, always has been. Smiling, laughing and enjoying himself with reckless abandon.” He grins, winking at Cassian, “he gets it from me.” Cassian laughs once and shakes his head.

“You don’t have to thank me-”

“I’ve never seen him so carefree before though.” Bodhi’s grandfather continues, ignoring Cassian’s interjection. “Bodhi’s always laughed, yes. He’s always fooled around, but he’d never been as carefree, less tense than he is with you. And I wanted to thank you for that.” 

“You really don’t have to thank me,” Cassian says, after silence descends between the two, “Bodhi’s helped me too, in ways I can’t even explain.” He smiles, small and soft, as he glances up at the sky and back at the other man. 

“Ah to be young and in love,” the older man says, voice wistful, Cassian doesn’t acknowledge how red his cheeks become, doesn’t acknowledge the warmth spreading across his chest. 

They sit like that until the sun falls low behind the horizon and they’re called for dinner. 

* * *

There’s less people this time around, a dinner with just the family. Cassian finds himself sitting across from Bodhi this time. Chatter flows in numerous directions and Cassian finds himself taking the backseat more often than not, content to let the conversation flow around him.

“So Cassian,” Asha says, turning to look at him with mischief, “did Bodhi ever tell you about that time he tried to skip school and somehow found himself lost two cities over?” 

“Hey! I didn’t get lost, I just couldn’t figure out where the movies were.” Bodhi objects, although his eyes glitter with amusement.

“So you didn’t think it was weird that you were on a bus for hours?”

“This I gotta hear,” Cassian says tilting his head and turning towards Asha. She grins up at him and begins, everyone at the table laughing at Bodhi’s dramatic huff. 

Cassian looks over in the middle of Asha’s tale and catches Bodhi’s eye. The other man smiles, bright like a shooting star, and Cassian acknowledges the truth within himself.

* * *

They make their way up to Bodhi’s room once dinner ends. Cassian isn’t as tired this time around so he takes the chance to look around Bodhi’s room. It’s a controlled disaster, clothes packed away but in their place are schematics, maps and tools that Cassian has little hope of deciphering. It’s never ending energy, a room that perfectly describes its owner and Cassian turns towards Bodhi, only to see him staring at him already. A smile is on the other man’s lips, small though just as bright and warm as the other ones. Cassian finds himself smiling back.

“Thank you,” Bodhi says, after the silence between them becomes too long, “for coming with me.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Cassian replies, never looking away from the other man. The small smile is still on his lips, and he moves closer to Cassian, hand hovering just above his cheek.

“Cassian I,” Bodhi cuts himself off and shakes his head, leaning back and chuckling. 

_I know you love him._

Cassian swallows and reaches for the hand Bodhi is slowly dropping, taking it and resting it against his cheek. He pulls himself closer, resting his hand on Bodhi’s neck, never letting himself break eye contact.

“Bodhi,” He breathes through a tidal wave of emotion. His heart _burns_ , too many emotions clawing up his throat and Cassian wonders if it’s possible to die from loving someone too much.

"I love you,” they whisper at the same time, the words taking up space between them. 

“I love you,” they repeat, smiles growing into grins as the moment overtakes them. They laugh, body growing closer as their foreheads touch. Slowly their chuckles die off until they’re staring at each other, and Cassian’s gaze flickers between Bodhi’s lips and his eyes.

He slowly bends and kisses him, both of them still smiling. It’s clumsy, neither one of them able to stop smiling long enough to kiss the other properly. It’s perfect though, warm and safe in all the ways in needs to be and Cassian lets himself fall into everything Bodhi, lets the bit of him that had been too scared, go. 

“I love you,” he breathes onto Bodhi’s lips, before deepening the kiss.

“I love you,” Bodhi repeats, hands twisting around his head to play with Cassian’s hair. 

It’s perfect. _It’s perfect_ and Cassian thanks every deity in the universe for the man in his arms.

* * *

In the morning they say goodbye to the others, hands holding onto one another as they accept food and hugs from everyone else. Bodhi’s mom smiles at him, eyes glimmering with knowledge and a smug “I told you so,” Cassian barely refrains from rolling his eyes.

“So,” Cassian says once they’re on the road, “how long have you been thinking about being Bodhi Andor-Rook?” Bodhi lets out a loud laugh and interlocks their fingers, placing a kiss to his knuckles. 


End file.
